A Chance
by Barley Mint
Summary: –Just go back to the place where you can obtain the happiness. Not to the place where you get the Pain and Emptiness. Because, happiness is full of love– A SasuSaku Fanfict / "Apakah, kesempatan yang kau berikan padaku dulu, masih– ada?" / "kesempatan itu selamanya milikmu, Sasuke." / "Bunuh aku jika aku melakukan kesalahan ini lagi." /


**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**SASUSAKU Fanfict**

**AU, OOC, Typo, Alur kecepetan, Abal banget**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Sakura tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kehidupan pernikahannya yang telah dibangun enam tahun lamanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Sebenarnya ini belum benar-benar berakhir. Status pernikahannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke sedang berada di ujung tanduk alias di ambang kehancuran. Uchiha Sakura bingung, apa kesalahannya dan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Semua ini bermula dari enam bulan yang lalu, sikap Sasuke mulai berubah. Sasuke– suaminya yang selalu pulang sebelum makan malam mulai berubah. Sasuke sering pulang di atas jam dua belas malam, bahkan hingga dini hari pukul empat Sasuke baru pulang. Ia juga mulai jarang mengangkat telepon dari Sakura. Namun, tiap kali Sakura mengirim pesan singkat Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membalas pesan Sakura meskiupun hanya terdiri dari dua karakter– ya.

Awalnya Sakura tidak terlalu mengambil pusing. Karena Sasuke selalu pulang dalam keadaan normal. Tidak ada bau sake, wine, ataupun berbagai jenis minuman keras lainnya. Dan tiap pulang Sasuke juga selalu mengecup kening Sakura dan mengunjungi kamar putra semata wayang mereka– Uchiha Yuki. Namun lambat laun Sakura mulai merasa ada yang salah dengan kebiasaan suaminya yang mulai berubah. Sasuke yang selalu meninggalkan telepon genggamnya di atas meja nakas di kamar mereka, sekarang tidak lagi. Bahkan Sakura mulai memperhatikan dengan teliti. Sasuke kerap membawa telepon genggam miliknya kemana pun, bahkan ke kamar mandi. Sasuke kerap kali menjauh dari Sakura ketika dia sedang menerima telepon. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah seperti itu.

Dan akhirnya, kecurigaan Sakura terjawab sudah. Sepulang dari rumah sakit, yang pada waktu itu masih menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Sakura berencana untuk mengganti pakaian dulu sebelum menjemput Yuki di tempat orang tua Sasuke– kediaman utama Uchiha. Ketika Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya dia terkejut melihat mobil Sasuke yang terparkir rapi di halaman. Sakura dengan senyum cerianya kemudian memasuki rumah mereka. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi kamarnya. Sakura langsung menuju ke kamar miliknya dan Sasuke lantai dua. Ketika membuka pintu kamar ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa, namun suara gemericik air di kamar mandi masih terdengar, itu tandanya Sasuke sedang mandi pikirnya. Ketika Sakura meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas nakas, ia melihat telepon Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyala memberi tanda bahwa ada pesan singkat yang masuk. Dengan diliputi rasa penasaran Sakura lalu membuka dan membaca pesan tersebut.

_**From : Karin**_

_**Sayang, dimana? Aku takut. Bisa temani aku malam ini lagi. Datanglah. Aku menunggumu..**_

Hatinya Sakura terasa nyeri seperti di hantam palu godam raksasa di dadanya. Sakit dan sesak. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud dari ini semua. Mengapa suaminya– Uchiha Sasuke mendapat pesan macam ini dari wanita bernama Karin. Sakura butuh penjelasan, dan ia sadar saat-saat seperti ini tidak akan mudah diselesaikan dengan emosi. Sakura menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" ternyata Sasuke telah menyelsaikan kegiatannya. Bahkan Sakura tidak menyadari suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka di belakangnya. Sakura berbalik dan menatap Sasuke lalu tersenyum.

"Hm, iya. Tumben kau pulang pukul segini, Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura ramah sembari tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Sasuke balas mentapnya datar namun enggan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Matanya memindai seluruh tubuh Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, dan berhenti di sisi kanan Sakura tepatnya pada sesuatu yang sedang di gengggam Sakura.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Sasuke setengah mendekat sambil melangkah maju mendekati Sakura dan kemudian merebut telepon gengggam miliknya dari tangan Sakura.

"Tidak ada. Sasuke-kun, cepat ganti pakaianmu. Aku menunggumu di ruang keluarga. Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Pinta Sakura lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Sedikit menghela nafas ketka ia kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dan mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair. Sakura lekas menelfon seseorang di ujung sana.

"Okaa-san, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu? Aku titip Yuki-kun sampai besok pagi. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan malam ini. Terima kasih, Okaa-san." Sakura lalu berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang keluarga.

Sakura melihat Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan penampilan yang cukup rapih. Kemeja biru gelap dengan celana kain hitam, terkesan sedikit formal. Setelan rambutnya yang seperti biasa dan kedua kakinya di hiasi sepasang sepatu kulit mahal yang mengkilap.

"Sasuke-kun, kemarilah," Pinta Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi sofa di sebelahnya. Sasuke lantas menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa kau sibuk malam ini, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura merapihkan kerah kemeja Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku ada janji dengan Kabuto. Ada sesuatu?" Sakura diam tidak berkata apa-apa. Sasuke berbohong padanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertanya." Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Tidak biasa Sakura seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan bertanya sampai ke akar dari jawaban Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Apa.. Kau juga punya janji dengan wanita bernama Karin, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke melotot. Menatap Sakura kaget. Pertanyaan barusan, apa maksudnya?

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau punya janji dengan wanita itu?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke. "Jelaskan padaku, Sasuke-kun. Siapa wanita bernama Karin itu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti," Elak Sasuke

Hati Sakura berdenyut. Sejak kapan suaminya menjadi pembohong seperti ini. Apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti ini.

"Haruskah aku mengambil telepon genggammu dan memperlihatkanmu pesan dari wanita bernama Karin itu, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Pesan? Dari mana Sakura tahu. Ia yakin, pasti pada saat ia sedang mandi tadi.

"Sakura…"

"Jelaskan padaku Sasuke-kun. Aku mohon.." Air mata mulai menetes dari pipi Sakura.

"Jangan menangis." Pinta Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan menangis jika kau mau menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Sekarang." Sakura menekan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah aku menceritakan ini semua padamu berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku." Sakura mengangguk. Apapun itu, ia siap. Batin Sakura.

"Aku, sebenarnya sudah tidak bias menahan ini lagi. Sudah lama aku ingin bicara tentang ini padamu. Tapi aku takut kau akan marah dan meninggalkanku dan membawa Yuki bersamamu," Sasuke memberi jeda.

"Aku– Karin memiliki hubungan tanpa sepengetahuanmu, Sakura." Cukup. Sakura paham. Dia tidak perlu bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai hubungan macam apa yang dimiliki oleh suaminya dan wanita bernama Karin itu. Ia sudah mengerti, yang masih menjadi pertanyaan–

"Sejak kapan, Sasuke-kun? Sejak kapan?" Sakura bertanya diringi derai air mata yang terus mengucur dari kedua iris emeraldnya.

"Enam bulan yang lalu saat kau pergi melakukan penelitian di Suna." Shock. Sakura shock! Penelitiannya yang berlangsung di Suna yang hanya butuh waktu satu minggu dimanfaatkan oleh Sasuke untuk mencari kesenangan lain?

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa? Hiks.." Sakura terisak. Sepedih inikan saat kita mengetahui kenyataan bahwa suami yang kita cintai ternyata berselingkuh? Mencari kehangatan lain di luar sana?

"Awalnya, aku tidak tahu. Semua bermula saat Juugo dan Suigetsu mengajakku ke salah satu pesta temannya di pub." Jawab Sasuke dengan penuh penyesalan. Ditatapnya Sakura dalam, dia tidak menyangka bahwa perbuatannya akan menyakiti Sakura separah ini.

"Lalu kau meneruskannya selama enam bulan ini? Kemana pikiranmu Sasuke-kun?! Apa kau lupa kau sudah punya aku dan Yuki disini? Dirumah ini?" Tanya Sakura histeris. Sungguh ia tidak mampu menahan air matanya.

"Sasuke-kun…. Aku ingin bertanya sekali lagi. Apa kau… pernah tidur dengan wanita itu?" Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh tanda Tanya. Mencari jawaban, dan Sasuke mengangguk. Demi tuhan Sasuke mengangguk! Kepala Sakura pening seketika. Rasanya sesak begitu sesak seakan-akan sesak ini akan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.

"Berapa-kali! Sekali? Dua kali? Tiga kali?" Sakura semakin histeris saat Sasuke tidak kunjung menjawab. Itu tandanya Sasuke telah melakukannya lebih dari itu. Sakura semakin terisak dan menutup wajahnya.

"Sakura, bukankah kau beranji untuk tidak meninggalkanku," Sasuke mencoba untuk menggapai Sakura namun ditepis kasar.

"Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke-kun! Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan ini padaku! Apa salahku, katakan! Apa salahku hingga kau memutuskan untuk bermain di luar sana!" Emosi Sakura mulai tersulut. Sungguh, perasaannya campur aduk. Marah, kesal, menyesal, benci, semuanya menjadi satu.

"Apakah kau bisa meninggalkannya untukku dan Yuki, Sasuke-kun? Tinggalkan dia, kita mulai lagi bersama. Bertiga denganku dan Yuki." Sakura menghapus air matanya. Berharap permintaannya yang satu ini disetujui oleh Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap diam, tak menjawab. Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Aku– Aku..tidak bisa. Karin juga membutuhkanku." Sasuke menunduk. Sakura menatap pria berusia tiga puluh tahun itu frustasi. Apa maksudnya?

"Sasuke-kun, aku dan kau sudah terikat. Ada Yuki di antara kita. Bukankah kami– aku dan Yuki lebih membutuhkanmu dibanding wanita itu," Sakura menjambak helaian merah mudanya. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata demikian, sungguh itu di luar pikirannya.

"Sakura, kumohon mengerti posisiku." Sasuke mengelus pundak Sakura pelan. Sakura tetap terisak sembari menutup kedua wajahnya. Tangisannya pilu menyayat hati. Apa salahnya hingga Sasuke tega kepadanya dan Yuki.

Sekian lama pasangan suami-istri itu bergelut dalam diam. Hanya isakan Sakura yang mewarnai atmosfer senja itu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mebuka suara untuk mencairkan suasana yang kian menegang.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia butuh Sakura dan Yuki. Ya, ia sangat butuh mereka. Sakura dan Yuki-lah yang membuat hidupnya berwarna. Namun sisi lain hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia juga menginginkan wanita itu– Karin di hidupnya. Karena Karin membuat diriya merasa tertantang dalam menjalani hidup. Karin yang telah menunjukkan sisi hidupnya yang liar pada Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke ingin menyelaminya lebih dalam.

"Baiklah." Sakura membuka suara. "Aku mengerti," lanjutnya

"Hn?" Sasuke heran.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun. Harus." Sakura menguatkan hatinya.

"Nikahi dia. Aku rela berbagi kasih sayangmu dengan dia. Jika memang harus, kau harus mengubahnya menjadi seorang Uchiha. Kau telah melakukannya, dan itu tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada Uchiha lain yang lahir darinya." Ujar Sakura mantap. Sakura yakin dengan keputusannya.

Sakura tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke. Baginya, Sasuke dan Yuki adalah nafasnya. Jika memang berbagi hati dengan Karin membuatnya tetap bias bersama Sasuke selamanya maka ia rela. Tulus sepenuh hatinya.

"Biar aku yang berbicara dengan Okaa-san nanti," Sakura mengelus pipi Sasuke.

"Sakura," Sasuke menyela. "Okaa-san mungkin tidak akan menerima Karin begitu saja." Sasuke memperjelas.

"Tidak, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya," ujar Sakura mantap.

"Sakura, dengar. Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Karin–" Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Karin adalah seorang wanita menghibur di pub yang aku kunjungi itu." Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Benarkah?

Sakura pikir wanita itu adalah rekan Sasuke atau kenalannya. Sungguh ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Karin adalah seorang wanita penghibur. Jika memang wnaita itu adalah wanita baik-baik maka Sakura rela berbagi segalanya dengan Karin. Namun, apa ini? Karin adalah wanita penghibur? Sakura tidak rela, sungguh ia tidak rela berbagi dengan wanita yang melakukan pekerjaan rendah macam itu.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku tidak menyangka. Jika memang seperti ini aku tidak rela berbagi dengan wanita rendah seperti dia!" Sakura geram. Benar-benar geram.

"Sakura! Jangan menghina Karin seperti itu!" bentak Sasuke.

"Oh? Kau bahkan membelanya. Hebat!" cibir Sakura

"Kau tidak perlu menghinanya seperti itu. Dia juga manusia!" Sasuke juga tersulut emosi. Sakura bernar-benar merasa tersinggung disini.

"Manusia? Benar dia memang manusia. Tapi pernahkah kau berpikir? Tidak ada satupun wanita di dunia ini yang ingin berbagi suami dengan seorang wanita penghibur. Dan itu tidak akan pernah ada, karena itu tidak benar. Kau tak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku saat tahu suamiku berpaling pada wanita hina perusak rumah tangga orang!" Sakura marah, benar-benar marah.

"Jaga bicaramu! Bahakan kau tadi menyetujui aku dengan Karin, secepat itukah kau berubah pikiran? Kau egois, Sakura!" Sasuke menggeram frustasi. Dia benar-benar bingung.

"Kau yang egois, memikirkan segalanya menurut jalan pikiranmu, memikirkan kesenanganmu tanpa peduli perasan aku– istrimu serta Yuki– anakmu," Sakura kembali terisak. Sungguh perasaannya berubah-ubah.

"Terserah Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak akan pernah rela kau dengan wanita bernama Karin itu. Tidak akan." Sakura mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau butuh berpikir Sakura. Pikirkanlah semuanya baik-baik. Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir," Sasuke mempertegas

"Kau yang harus berpikir, Sasuke-kun. Hiks.. Baiklah, aku akan memberimu kesempatan. Kesempatan untuk berpikir bahwa aku dan Yuki adalah rumahmu untuk kembali. Ingatlah Sasuke-kun, jika memang aku adalah pilihan Kami-sama untuk menemanimu hingga ajal menjemput nanti. Maka kau akan kembali padaku. Rasa sayangku dan Yuki akan menuntunmu kembali pada cahaya hangat keluargamu yang sebenarnya." Sakura mengecup pipi tirus Sasuke mesra. Namun Sasuke masih enggan bergeming. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Aku pergi." Pamit Sasuke sembari tergesa-gesa melangkah menuju pintu utama.

"Ingatlah Sasuke-kun, aku tidak akan pernah rela. Dan, pulanglah ketika kau telah sadar bahwa aku dan Yuki adalah bahagiamu," Sakura tersenyum melepas Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu apakah Sasuke akan kembali esok hari atau tidak. Yang jelas dia telah menegaskan bahwa ia akan selalu berada di sisi Sasuke.

* * *

_**Five Months Later **_

Lima bulan setelah percakapan terakhir Sasuke dan Sakura di ruang keluarga. Benar dugaan Sakura, Sasuke tidak pernah pulang setelahnya. Sasuke hanya menelpon ke telephone rumah dan banyak berbicara dengan Yuki. Sakura berusaha untuk tetap tegar menerima segalanya. Berharap bahwa Sasuke akan kembali suara saat nanti dan sadar bahwa Sakura dan Yuki tidak akan pernah terganti. Setiap hari minggu, Sakura selalu mengajak Yuki ke gereja keluarga mereka dan selalu memanjatkan doa agar Kami-sama menuntun Sasuke kembali ke 'rumahnya' bukan bermain di luar sana dengan kehidupan liar tanpa aturan.

Hal ini tentu saja sudah diketahui oleh Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Fugku berang dan dengan segera mencari posisi Sasuke sebenarnya dimana. NAmun, tidak ada yang mampu melacaknya dimana, bahakan Sakura sendiri. Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah masuk kantor padahal ia adalah direktur utama Uchiha corp. Hal ini membuat Uchiha Itachi harus memegang kendali perusahan bagian adiknya sekaligus dengan miliknya.

Sakura pada akhirnya membujuk Fugaku agar menghentikan usaha Fugaku untuk mencari Sasuke. Karena Sakura yakin Sasuke akan kembali. Kembali bersama mereka.

"_Forehead_, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino– sahabat karib Sakura.

"Ah– tentu," Sakura menyeruput Cappuchino miliknya sedikit. "Sampai dimana kita tadi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kita tidak sedang membicarakan apa-apa," jawab Ino

"Benarkah?" Sakura mendesah pelan.

"Saki, cukup. Hentikan sikap sok tegarmu itu. Aku mohon, carilah jalan keluarnya. Ini sudah hamper menginjak tujuh bulan semenjak Sasuke meninggalkanmu. Lantas kau mau bertahan sampai kapan?" Ino mengusap bulir asin disudut matanya.

"_Pig,_ jangan menangis. Aku harus bertahan, demi Yuki," Sakura menguatkan diri.

"Demi Yuki? Kau tahu, jika ka uterus menerus seperti ini, maka kau harus menanggalkan marga Uchiha dari namamu. Pernikahanmu– maaf semuanya sia-sia, Saki. Kau memang menyandang status istri Uchiha Sasuke, tapi itu hanya status. Realitanya kau sudah tak bersamanya lagi, Saki. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu begini terus." Ino berkata sambil sedikit terisak.

"Ino– kumohon, kuatkan aku. Aku harus bertahan, jangan buat aku bimbang." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, haruskah ia bercerai?

"Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud menghasutmu. Tapi inilah jalan terbaik, aku akan membantumu membsarkan Yuki. Kita berdua. Aku janji. Tinggalkan Uchiha Sasuke dan ayolah– tersenyum lagi," Ino menyemangati Sakura berapi-api. Sungguh ini adalah jalan keluar terbaik menurutnya, Sakura akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

"Akan kupikirkan," Sakura menyahut bimbang. Ino tersenyum tulus.

* * *

Seribu kali Sakura berpikir apakah ini adalah jalan terbaik baginya dan Sasuke atau tidak. Dan ia terlah mengambil keputusan. Ia akan mengakhir segalanya.

Disinilah ia sekarang, menunggu Sasuke di kebun Anggur milik Kakashi– senseinya dan Sasuke saat masih SMA dulu. Ini adalah kunjungannya lagi setelah terakhir saat kelulusan SMA. Entah mengapa Sakura memilih tempat ini, di pinggir kota untuk bertemu Sasuke setelah memintanya dengan sedikit paksaan, dengan dalih ada hal penting yang harus dilakukan. Dan Sasuke menyetujuinya.

Sakura memandang butir-butir anggur yang tumbuh berkoloni di atas kepalanya, benar-benar menggiurkan. Ia sangat bersyukur karena Kakashi mengizinkannya berkunjung lagi, dan ia sempat tidak di perbolahkan masuk oleh penjaga kebun yang bertugas. Sakura tersenyum mengingat kenangannya bersama Sasuke disini. Ia tersenyum, namun segera digantikan dengan ekspresi murung mengingat tujuannya datang kemari.

"Menunggu lama?" suara baritone di belakangnya mengejutkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Sasuke? Kau datang? Syukurlah," Manik emerald Sakura memindai tubuh Sasuke dari atas hingga bawah. Penampilan Sasuke berubah total, Sasuke yang semenjak menikah menghindari menggunakan celana jeans dengan alasan tidak formal malah sekarang menggunakan jeans dan kaus oblong biasa. Wajahnya ditumbuhi sedikit bulu-bulu harus sekitar rahangnya. Penampilan Sasuke terkesan terlalu biasa, sangat jauh dari Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu. Apa ini karena kehidupannya yang sekarang?

"Apa kabar?" Tanya Sakura canggung. Sunggung Sakura ingin sekali menerjang Sasuke dan memeluknya lalu bertanya apakah ia makan dengan cukup, atau bagaimana kesehatannya. Namun Sakura berusaha mati-amatian menahan keinginannya.

"Baik. Kau?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Hm, baik," _namun hatiku sakit, Sasuke-kun._

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga heran dengan perubahan sikap Sakura. Sakura terdengar dingin dan ia cukup terkejut saat Sakura memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel seperti biasa. Hanya Sasuke.

"Aku, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu," Sakura menatap lurus ke obyek yang berada di belakang Sasuke, ia tidak berani menatap mata oniks setajam mata elang tersebut.

"Aku tahu, hubungan kita akhir-akhir ini tidak berjalan begitu baik–" Sakura menahan getir di ujung lidahnya ketika mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Bukankan aku telah memberimu kesempatan, Sasuke? Apakah kau telah memanfatkan kesempatan itu dengan baik?" Sasuke tetap diam tak bergeming.

"Sepertinya– tidak. Karena, setelah aku dan Yuki menunggumu sekian lama ternyata kau tidak pernah kembali," Sakura ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Kupikir, aku memang tidak di takdirkan untuk menemanimu hingga ajal menjemput kita. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk– mengakhiri semuanya. Meskipun sebelumnya kau memang telah bebas dari jerat perasaanku, maka sekarang aku akan membebaskanmu dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Aku membebaskanmu dari pernikahan kita, Sasuke." Sakura merunduk. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menatap Sasuke, karena sejujurnya meskipun ia telah memantapkan hatinya untuk keputusan ini, namun ia masih takut apabila keputusannya akan goyah hanya karena menatap Sasuke.

"Maksudmu, kita bercerai?" Tepat. Ucapan Sasuke tepat menusuk ulu hatinya.

"Ya, aku yakin kau tidak akan keberatan. Aku– akan mengurus Yuki, percayalah. Berbahagialah Sasuke, maaf jika selama ini aku merepotkanmu," Sakura tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya.

"Hn," Sasuke merespon singkat.

"Aku selalu berdoa agar kau kembali lagi kepadaku dan Yuki, namun ternyata itu sulit bagimu. Tapi tenang saja, mulai sekarang aku akan berdoa agar kau selalu bahagia setelah berpisah denganku," Sakura berusaha tersenyum meski derai air mata mulai memburamkan emeraldnya.

"Sakura–" Sakura bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kini Sasuke telah maju dua langkah lebih dekat kehadapannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan bicara," Sasuke memberi jeda.

"Dan, Sakura– Aku ingin bertanya sebelum kita benar-benar berakhir. Apakah, kesempatan yang kau berikan padaku dulu, masih– ada?" Tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu

Sakura mengusap airmatanya, menatap wajah Sasuke tak percaya. Maksudnya? Apa maksudnya?

"Sasuke, maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya-tanya

"Kau benar, cahaya cintamu dan Yuki menuntunku untuk kembali kerumahku yang sebenarnya. Tempat dimana aku seharusnya berada,"

"Aku selalu merenung setiap kali aku mengakhiri teleponku dengan Yuki, karena sejujurnya Yuki selalu bercerita tentangmu. Dan itu membuatku sadar bahwa tidak ada satu tempat pun yang mampu menggantikan ruang kecil hangat milik kita bertiga,"

"Sasuke…." Sakura tidak mampu membendung tangisannya.

"Tempatku sekarang terasa dingin tanpa kalian. Bolehkah aku mengambil kesempatanku kembali, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke mengakhiri ungkapan hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"Jika kau berjanji untuk berubah, dan tidak akan jatuh di lubang yang sama maka– kesempatan itu selamanya milikmu, Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum tulus. Inilah yang ditunggu, saat Sasuke kembali padanya.

Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sakura yang menguar melalui perpotongan lehernya. Sungguh, Sasuke sudah menahannya sejak ia datang untuk tidak menyentuh Sakura sebelum ia berbicara yang sebenarnya. Ia pikir Sakura akan memintanya kembali, namun ternyata Sakura ingin berpisah dengannya. Meskipun demikian, Sakura masih memberinya kesempatan. Sakuranya memberinya kesempatan lagi utnuk kembali pada cintanya, rumahnya, keluarganya, dan hidupnya yang sebenarnya.

"Sakura–"

"Ya_, Sasuke-kun_," Sasuke tersenyum dibalik pelukannya. Sakuranya telah kembali menjadi Sakura yang dulu

"Bunuh aku jika aku melakukan kesalahan ini lagi." Tegas Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke enggan melepaskan pelukannya, ia masih menikmati betapa hangatnya dirinya yang sekarang setelah bersama Sakura. Seakan-akan melalui pelukan ini bias membayar hampanya jiwanya tujuh bulan yang lalu tanpa Sakura. Hanya Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura. Dengan Yuki juga tentunya.

"Ayo pulang, Yuki menunggu kita di rumah." Sasuke tidak kuasa menahan kedutan di sudut bibirnya mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sasuke telah kembali pada Sakura.

* * *

_**Few days before**_

_**Karin terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke yang memutuskan mengakhiri kesalahannya ini, membenarkan segala yang salah.**_

"_**Karin, dengar. Selama ini aku salah. Aku sadar bahwa ini bukan seperti yang aku inginkan. Aku rindu keluargaku. Pertemuan kita adalah kesalahan. Aku telah banyak menyakiti semua orang, terutama Sakura dan Yuki– putraku. Aku akan kembali, kembali ke tempat dimana aku seharusnya berada, mengambil kesempatan milikku yang mungkin masih ada. Maafkan aku."**_

"_**Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kembalilah, Sasuke. Jangan mengulang kesalahanmu, karena sebenarnya kesempatan itu sukar di dapatkan.."**_

_**.**_

–_**Just go back to **__**the place **__**where **__**you **__**can **__**obtain**__** the **__**happiness**__**. **__**Not **__**to **__**the place **__**where **__**you **__**get **__**the Pain **__**and **__**Emptiness**__**. Because, **__**happiness **__**is full **__**with **__**love**__**–**_Merveile Barley

_**The End**_

_**.**_

* * *

Halooo semuaa~

Barley kembali dengan fict baru! Sebenarnya ide cerita ini muncul karena akhir-akhir ini banyak banget muncul kasus perselingkuhan. Aku sebenarnya gasuka hal-hal kayak gitu, tapi kayaknya kalo dibuat cerita dengan bumbu romens kayaknya seru. Daaan~ ta raaa.. jadi deh penpik abal ala Barley yang masih belajar soal dunia per-_fanfiction_an.

Minta sarannya yaaaa. Oiya,kayaknya disini SasuSaku OOC banget, gomeeenn .

Dan kalau ada typo, gomen lagiii. Soalnya aku ngetiknya buru-buru dan tanpa check ulang,mumpung ada ide sih hehe, nanti kalo ide sama inspirasinya ilang jadi males ngetiknya. Jadi kalo ada typo, maaf yaaaa minna!

Salam, Barley!


End file.
